This invention relates to programmable logic array integrated circuits, and more particularly to programmable logic array integrated circuits with improved arrangements of the programmable logic elements and improved interconnections between those elements.
Programmable logic arrays are known in which substantial numbers of relatively elementary individual programmable logic elements are provided in a two-dimensional array. The array also includes a grid of intersecting signal conductors for conducting logic signals to, from, and between the programmable logic elements. Such programmable logic arrays are shown, for example, in Carter U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,487, 4,706,216, and 4,758,985, and in Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,302.
As integrated circuit fabrication techniques progress, it becomes possible to put more and more programmable logic elements on a chip. As the number of elements increases, it becomes important to improve the techniques used to interconnect them. For example, it is important to provide enough interconnection pathways between the programmable logic elements so that the capabilities of those elements can be fully utilized and so that complex logic functions (requiring concatenation of programmable logic elements) can be performed, without providing so many such pathways that there is a wasteful excess of this type of resource. Similarly, as the number of programmable elements increases, the complexity of the logic which can be performed also increases. But this in turn tends to increase the complexity of the task of programming the circuit unless additional logical structure is included in the circuit to help correspondingly structure the programming task.
There is always room for further improvement, however, and there are some situations in which the provision of additional or alternative types of interconnections between the logic modules would have benefits sufficient to justify the additional circuit and programming complexity. Such additional interconnection paths may be desirable for making frequently needed kinds of interconnections, for speeding certain kinds of interconnections, for allowing short distance connections to be made without tying up more general purpose and therefore long distance interconnection resources, etc. There is also a continuing demand for logic devices with larger capacity. This produces a need to implement logic functions more efficiently and to make better use of the portion of the device which is devoted to interconnecting individual logic modules.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved programmable logic array integrated circuits.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide programmable logic array integrated circuits with additional possibilities for interconnections between the logic modules.
It is a further object of this invention to provide improved techniques for organizing and interconnecting the programmable logic elements in programmable logic array integrated circuits.